Secrets are Meant to be Told
by AMFSky
Summary: Okay...So this is my first story. YAY!...Haha...Yeah I’m pathetic and bored. Anyways, it isn’t that great but it is getting late and I’m tired. Anyways, it will probably get better the farther I get in it. It's NaruSasu...Oh. First chapterShort


Naruto's POV

Luster...the shine I catch in his eyes every time I look at him. It's become an addiction really...to stare into those pitch black eyes and just lose myself. I swear I can almost see myself in his eyes. I know it's wrong of me to think of him in this way...but I am no different from his millions of girl followers.

"Naruto! What the hell is up with you?" Sasuke yells at me as I shake my head to clear it. "I knew you were an idiot but this is extreme..." He says, trailing off into a murmur as he rolls his eyes. Kakashi, our sensei, chuckles softly to himself before returning to his book. How many times has he read that thing anyways?

"Oh...Nothing...I thought you had acne..." I mumble as I turn to find something else to distract me. I would never let him know that I was falling in love with him. That would be so wrong...I mean it isn't like he would accept me anyways.

Sasuke's POV

Radiance...the brilliant color of his gold hair every time my eyes reach it. It's been getting so much easier to look at him lately...to allow his face to fill my midnight eyes. I swear I enjoy every moment he spends staring at me these days. I don't know why and I really don't care as long as he looks at me like one of my fan girls.

"Me? Acne?" I say as a lean black eyebrow lifts in question of the other's statement. Naruto has got to be lying. I _never_ get acne, never ever.

Maybe the idiot doesn't realize I'm gay yet...that might be it. Kakashi knows and so do most of the others. That's why the scarecrow laughed; he knew what I was thinking while I was looking at Naruto. He would never guess it thought. That's just the way Naruto is.

Narrator's POV

"Naruto, come here." Kakashi calls to the blonde, who's face still holds a faint red tint. Naruto obeys in a relieved manner, glad to be moving away from Sasuke.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asks, cocking his head to one side and getting that quizzical look that is so typical of him. The older male can already see Sasuke's Sharingan working on them, copying every word that was spoken and playing them in his mind. He rolls his eyes at the dark haired boy and receives a scowl in return. "What are you looking at?" Naruto presses, looking over his shoulder to catch the eyes of Sasuke.

"Time for you to learn a little secret." Kakashi says, disturbing the gaze of the blonde by pulling him off to the side and pushing him onto a seat.

"What do you mean?" The younger one questions as he looks up at the other with round eyes.

"I know you've had your eyes on Sasuke. And he has had his eyes on you. You are the last one to know but Sasuke is gay." Kakashi says with a faint sigh as he places one hand on Naruto's shoulder. He can see the words going through the younger one's mind, being slowly processed and understood.

"He's...wait...he's g-ga-gay?" Naruto questions with big eyes, trying to make sure he heard his sensei correctly. Kakashi nods simply, as if he had long ago come to terms with the fact one of his students wasn't straight. "But...but...he's Sasuke...He's supposed to be the ladies' man..." He stutters, completely confused but not able to control a smile. This could mean there was hope for him and the mysterious raven-haired boy.

"And yet he likes guys...And I think you are the one he really likes..." Kakashi replies, leaning down to whisper the last bit into Naruto's ear, though he is careful to allow Sasuke to see what is said. If he doesn't, he knows there will be a questioning later on.

It takes a few minutes for the full effect of the words to sink in but the minute they do Naruto jumps up and runs over to Sasuke, practically tackling the other boy. "When did you become gay?" He questions loudly to a moan from the rather squished dark-haired male.

"A long time ago...But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you get off me and stop _killing_ me!" Sasuke responds, struggling to free himself from beneath the blonde, who moves quickly off the other. "Thank you." He grumbles as he sits up and stretches, feeling his back crack from the strain it had been under. "And now that you know I see no point in rejecting you. Do you want to go out on a date?" Sasuke asks, cocking a thin eyebrow expertly in the direction of the blonde who looks absolutely shocked. After at least a minute of Naruto simply staring at the other, he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Y-y-yeah...Where...where do you want to go?" He asks gradually, allowing himself the luxury of peering into Sasuke's eyes without holding back.

"Anywhere for you..." The dark haired male breathes in a tone that has never been heard by other's before. It is low and sultry, full of emotions most do not believe possible of someone like Sasuke.


End file.
